


megatron 2nd person pov drabbles

by hyphae



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyphae/pseuds/hyphae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your high command is eager to please, and there's a pretty little red-and-blue number you've never quite gotten over. Standalone drabbles. Mostly sticky PWP, mostly TFP. Each chapter labelled with pairing and rating. Some chapters are really short so, chapter-by-chapter is the best arrangement for reading this, I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TFP Megatron/Soundwave, Mature

Soundwave lifts his visor only for you these days, he never has to for any other occasion. When the two of you are alone and in your habsuite and you are lavishing attention on the transformation seams of his chestplate with your mouth you'll hear the quiet hiss that's soundwave's visor lifting, Soundwave silently asking for a kiss and you oblige quite happily, your hands taking over roaming over his body as you rise up to meet his lips. Soundwave's lips are war-scarred like yours and you run your tongue over the nicks and scratches to feel him shiver.


	2. TFP Megatron/Soundwave, Explicit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains consensual painplay.

Soundwave's biolights glow vividly in the darkened room, throwing the shadow of you eclipsing him onto the walls. 

You thrust into him steadily as his data cables writhe inside you in turn. With every shift if your hips Soundwave makes small mechanical noises in his vocalizer, in time with your movement, and you focus on that as the white heat of pleasure blossoms in your own mind. You nip and suck at the plating around his sparkglow as his fingers clutch at the metal struts of your back. 

Youre close and you pull your head away and you usually clench your teeth around your fingers so you don't bite down on Soundwave but he guides your head back gently with his fingers, and in your daze you follow him. [Bite me,] he sends you. 

"I'll hurt you." You growl through the static in your vocalizer. 

[Good.] And you drag your tongue across the lights lining his shoulder and clamp your sharp teeth down and you feel Soundwave's body tensing and those fingers dig into your back, hard, and you'd forgotten how it felt to have Soundwave's hands on you like this. His cables thrust inside you with rhythm and you return the gesture with your spike and Soundwave drags electric blue lines across your armour and you bite, hard. 

After you both come down from the overload you take a look at the teeth shaped mark lined with beads of blue energon you've left on Soundwave's shoulder. He snakes a data cable up to investigate it with an inquisitive touch and you catch the cable in your mouth to lick your own lubricant off the sensitive feelers at the tip. Soundwave shivers hard and the cable whips around your shoulders like a snake to pull him in and then he's clinging to you and you shut your optics and wrap your arms around him, and press your lips to his visor.


	3. IDW Megatron/Soundwave, Explicit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains alcohol use and power differentials, but fully consensual.

Your rewards of service are well known. Personal recognition from the leader goes a long way toward keeping a cohesive team. And Soundwave has been an invaluable resource to your efforts. 

He doesn't falter or show any outward signs when you commend him in front of the troops, and ping him a time and the location of your quarters in private. But when he shows up, without his cassettes, standing in front of your door, you think you detect the hint of a shiver in his shoulders. 

"Come in," you say. 

You always start by talking. You tell them about their service, a personal performance report of sorts. You critique aspects of their work ethic you wouldn't in front of a crowd. There's a decanter of high-grade that you pour them to loosen the nerves. As you tell Soundwave that his work in the last mission was invaluable and give him advice on managing his team you watch him take cautious sips of his energon at first, then less cautious ones. Three shots in and his faceplate looked markedly warmer and his posture had loosened up quite a bit. 

That's when you lay two fingers on their arm and lean in and grin and say, would you like to be rewarded for your service to your lord.

Soundwave looks up at you with those sincere eyes and says, there's no greater reward than serving you my lord, in a voice that's just a bit breathless, and the devotion is very cute. Is that a yes, you say, amusement curling the edge of your lips. Soundwave looks aside briefly and nods, faceplate flushed. 

You lead him to the bed and sit him down and lean over him and kiss him, a hard, commanding kiss, against his faceplate, and you feel him warm and shivering beneath you. He waits until your hand cupping his cheek taps twice against his face to snap his mask open for you. You kiss him properly then, and Soundwave's lips move almost reverently with yours, following your lead. You nip at his bottom lip and you hear him gasp, a soft sound that comes from deep in his throat. Your lips trace the shape of his jaw down to suck at the sensitive plating of his neck, as you rest a hand on his abdomen and slowly guides him to lie flat on the bed. 

Your hand roams lower then. Your mouth moves predatorily against his neck and collar as your hand traces the shapes of the buttons on his pelvis, white against blue. Soundwave trembles beneath your touch like he's aching to buck into your hand but restrains himself out of subservience. It's so cute. You move up to take his mouth in yours again as your hand cups his interface panel to feel the vibration of his vocalizer against your lips as he gasps. 

He opens his interface panel on your command, face flushed and breaths coming short already, and as you palm up against the underside of his spike briefly he gives a long moan with eyes shut and his valve twitches, wet with lubricant. You keep a thumb pressed up against his spike as you slip a finger into his valve. Soundwave's breathing gets faster, and you see his hands clutch the bed beneath him. You work your finger in him, curling up towards you to hit his nerve cluster, and Soundwave arches his back and pants with his mouth open involuntarily, making small noises in his throat at the ceiling. You work in a second finger and steady him with your other hand against his stomach, and you enjoy the show beneath you of someone so completely lost in the pleasure you're providing. 

When he's wet enough for you to slip in a third finger, Soundwave tilts his head up to look at you for a moment while you fuck him with your hand, red optics overbright with charge and you grin at him and his breath hitches for a second around his moans. 

You draw your dripping fingers out of him and his moans taper down to a sigh. "I'm going to give you my spike now," you say. "Are you ready?" And you see that tremor in him again, not from nervousness, you realize, but anticipation. 

"Yes, my Lord," Soundwave says breathlessly. 

Your panel snaps open and your spike pressurizes easily. You're buzzed too, and Soundwave has given you a good show tonight. You drag your fingers wet with his lubricant over the length of your spike a few times. Then you brace your hands on either side of his hips and tugs him forward to meet you at the edge of the berth. 

Your tip against his entrance makes him stifle a small sound. Then you start to move in slowly, and Soundwave whines, deep in his throat, increasing in volume with your slow thrust. You pull back and Soundwave lets go of the breath he was holding and pants into the air. Slowly, you move back in, and Soundwave's optics snap shut as he gasps again.

You keep it up until you get a good pace going with your thrusts and Soundwave has got an arm thrown over his face to stifle the moans from his mouth and you murmur in a low voice, "don't do that. Let me hear you." 

His first vocalization was a gasp of surprise, and then he drops his arm to the bed and starts to moan in earnest. His moans aren't drawn out and theatrical like Starscream's, but short and punctuated and genuine and responsive to your movements. You change the angle of your thrusts and the sounds come from him louder, sharper, and then he was coming, his whole body going taut with a choked cry, his own transfluid splattering onto his stomach. You thrust into him to ride him through the aftershocks as he comes down, trembling. 

You pull out of him slowly and his valve spasms around your spike one more time and he shivers. You grab a towel from nearby to hand to him as he sits up shakily. He takes it from you with soft fingers and looks at you almost expectantly. You realize what hes thinking even without having his super empathic abilities. You finish yourself off most of these evenings, but sometimes you make an exception. You tell him what he wants to hear, that he can use your washracks and leave or he can stick around a little longer. You move to sit on the edge of the bed and Soundwave wipes himself off quickly and gets on his knees in front of you. 

There's that shiver in his shoulders from before. Is this what he wanted from the beginning? Soundwave's eyes meet yours for a second and its as good as a confirmation, and then he leans forward and wraps his lips around the tip of your spike.


	4. TFP Megatron/Starscream, Explicit

Starscream gasps against the wall you've pushed his chestplate into, fingertips scratching the metal surface, and you nibble a train up the nape of his neck and he makes small needy noises of encouragement. Your big claw is pressed against the point where his wings join his back and you start to knead at his joints and you feel his wings tense beneath your grip and quiver in pleasure. You dip your head down and mouth at the slit where one small wing joins the rest and you hear his voice fall lower in timbre, more throaty, moaning with the movement of your lips.

You grab two handfuls of his aft and squeeze just to hear his moan pitch up slightly and drag out, long and satisfying.


	5. TFP Megatron/Starscream, Explicit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The premise for this one is Megatron can't use his spike for a while for some reason. Injury? Who knows.

Starscream's exasperated expression is the cutest thing in the world. "Look, no interfacing means no interfacing, _Lord Megatron_ ," he stresses the last two words in an almost mocking voice.

"Just because I can't use my spike, doesn't mean we both can't get what we want," you shoot back with a grin and you watch his face and you know that the week of abstinence has been as much of a strain on him as it has been on you, despite the front he puts on.

Starscream's fans switch on with a quiet hum and he gives a hiss of displeasure and turns his head away. When he turns back his cheeks are just lightly flushed with energon and he says in an angry voice, "Well? Get on with it or leave."

His quarters are the ones closest by and before the door shuts all the way you're shoving him against the wall beside, lips against his gasping mouth. You palm his panel and its hot already and you chuckle and he groans in annoyance. You hitch him higher up the wall and presses kisses against his abdomen and he scrabbles against your shoulders with his claws, short, frustrated moans urging you on, and you finally mouth against his panel and it opens for you immediately.

You drag your tongue up between the folds of his valve and follows up the underside of his spike, before taking his spike in your mouth and running your tongue over the tip. Starscream is moaning openly loudly into the air now, breath in gasps, and his hands leave your back to grab at the wall behind him, scratching lines into the metal. You bob your head forward and take all of him into your mouth - he is much smaller than you are and it isnt difficult - and you hear with satisfaction his breathing and noises increase in pitch and intensity, the grating of his claws on the wall.

You work him for a while, dragging your lips over his spike and drinking in his moans and gasps and then you take over with your hand pumping at his spike while the other one steadies his hips against the wall, and you move down to his valve. Your tongue works at the folds of mesh where the base of his spike joins the valve, and you hear the noises start up again, urging you to continue. You hook starscream's legs over your shoulders and you move your steadying hand away from his hip to slide one finger into his valve to get at the sensory cluster just beyond the entrance. Starscream arches and keens. You rub your one claw in a circular motion and he writhes on top of you, twisting his body to get your finger into exactly the right position, panting hard and making all the right noises. You trace up the underside of his spike again with your lips and take him into your mouth again, and he braces both hands on top of your head and tells you in a cracking voice how close he is.

You hollow out your cheeks and give him a few hard sucks and curls of your finger and he tightens his legs around your shoulders and moans loud and long in overload. You ride him out through the aftershocks and he comes down trembling, gasping through them, giving satisfied sighs.

Then he pushes your head back and you pull off of him with a pop. You hold him at the waist with your hands and set him down on the ground gently. He leans against the wall as he makes his way to his private washrack, and you spit out transfluid into one hand. He pauses at the sliding door, half turns toward you and waves you to join him with one impatient flick of the wrist.

You're all wound up and you still can't use your interface equipment yet but you grin and step forward. Maybe you can get him to come again in the shower.


	6. TFP Megatronus/Orion Pax, Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking an unscheduled break in the Library.

Nobody is in the Archives this late except for the two of you. The hall is dim, skylights faintly letting in the lights of Iacon's nightlife. Inside it's quiet. You look up from the datapad you had been perusing at the soft set of footsteps headed your way. 

You duck behind one of the data columns until Orion is right beside you. Then you round on him and pin him against the wall. 

He ducks the way out of your kiss. "Megatronus, I need you to take a look at this datapad."

"Give me a kiss first."

He frowns, looking adorable. "We're supposed to be working."

"Take a break for me."

He sighs in theatrical exasperation and looks up at you and gives a hint of a smile, and then you're kissing him.

His kisses are soft and gentle at first but your mouth is insistent, and soon you've got him leaning into you and making little sounds in his throat. You ease out after another moment and pull back to look down at his face, eyes half lidded and breathless. "So," you say, "shall we get back to work?"

He grabs the back of your head with his free hand and pulls you back down.


	7. TFP Megatronus/Orion Pax, Explicit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatronus doesn't want to make Orion do anything he doesn't want to. This one is a little OOC.

Orion chides you when he finds out. 

"Megatronus," he says and cups your face with his pretty dark hands as he looks straight at you with those piercing blue eyes so you know he's serious, "just tell me what it is you want me to do. I won't get mad, or anything."

Your face flushes dark with energon, partly from the high-grade you'd both been drinking that evening, partly at imagining telling Orion what to do to you. "I don't want to like, pressure you," you say.

"Its not pressuring me, I want to do it! Its not fair if you're always the one taking care of me." The earnestness in his voice makes you flush even harder. 

"I can't say it," you say. "Its embarrassing."

Orion frowns and seems to think that over. "Fine," he says. "I'll say it then."

"What?"

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do, and you can tell me yes or no. Does that work for you?" 

The seriousness in his eyes as he says the- does he not realize what a dirty proposal that is? - makes you want to laugh. Your cheeks stay flushed and you can feel your fans whirring. You're buzzed from the high-grade and Orion's body close to yours. His hands caress your chestplate but they pause, waiting for your reply. "Yes," you say, and resist the urge to cover your face with one hand. 

"Good," Orion says in his deep quiet voice and something about the way he says it makes your spark beat faster. You're usually the one who takes charge when the two of you are alone, and you're quite aware that this small pretty Iaconian has just made you blush like a hatchling and is now leading the dance. He pushes your chest gently until you're lying on your back and says "stay there" and you do and you feel like your whole frame is heating up, before he's even really touched you. 

He shuffles forward until he's straddling your big chest and he puts his hands on either side of your head and he says "I'm going to kiss you," and you laugh at the formality and he dips down and you let him lead, his kiss gentle at first and then rough and you lean up into him from the strange new angle. 

He pulls back from you and says "I'm going to go down on you now, is that ok?" And you keep your eyes closed and grunt an affirmative and you feel his weight lift off of you and the next thing you feel is his hands on your thighs, pushing them up to get a better angle at you. You let out one hoarse breath just at how fucking dirty you feel right now, lifting your thighs for him, and then he presses a kiss against your interface panel and you make a choked noise. Your insides are so coiled and heated right now in strange new ways.

"Open for me," he says, and you hear the hint of smugness in his voice and you can't help but give a rumbly "Make me," and you look down to meet his eyes and grin and he smiles in return. 

"As you wish." And then he presses his tongue to the slit of your panel and starts moving his lips.


	8. TFP Megatronus/Orion Pax, Gen

You cup Orion's face with your big hand gently and so gently trace his lips with your thumb. Orion presses his cheek into your palm and closes his eyes and gives a little sigh. You stare at him like he'll disappear at any moment. There has never been anybody in the universe as lovely and never will be.


	9. IDW Megatron/Orion Pax, Explicit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set around Autocracy, when Megatron is leading his movement and Orion Pax hasn't taken on the Matrix yet. Consensual powerplay, but Orion isn't very impressed by his own decisions and its probably not healthy.

"Unsheath your faceplate," you order.

The little red-and-blue cop grimaces but obeys, battle mask snapping open to reveal his pretty mouth. You palm his interface panel a little harder to see that mouth open in a gasp as he shudders and drops his head, panting. You lift his chin with two fingers. 

"Look at me." He looks up with a pained expression and its so obvious how humiliating it is to him to be obeying your every command, and how much he loves it too, by the way his eyes glaze and his hips twitch against your hand. With his faceplate open his expression, his gritted teeth, are so cute, so readily offered up to you to take. 

You tap your fingers against his interface plate. "Open up." He looks at you with an attempt at a vicious glare through hazily focused optics, and he snaps open down there for you too. Your two fingers drawn across the slit of his valve gets you a hissed breath through clenched teeth. Your two fingers dipping inside, probing deep inside him gets you a shudder and an open mouth, optics shutting involuntarily. 

Your other hand grabs his jaw, fingers clamping either side of his face, and forces him to look up into your face. "Kiss me," you order in a low voice with your lips inches from his, and you catch the anger flash in his eyes before you close the distance and claim his mouth with yours. He kisses hard despite being completely open and exposed to you right in this moment and you return with equal force, and you clamp his lower lip in your teeth and pull and he all but moans out of the back of his throat. 

You work him over for a good while, and he's managed to stifle the sounds he's making and resigned himself to being betrayed by his heavy breathing whenever you shift your hands. Then you pull back and your hands leave his panel and he stares up at you in annoyance. "Turn around and get on your hands and knees," you say, and his mouth gets into a snarl but the energon rushes straight to his face and his fans kick into high gear for a second and you grin. 

He crawls on his hands to turn himself around and he sticks his aft in the air at you with his valve slick with lubricant, and you can see his arms trembling where he's propped himself up. You can't see his expression from here, which is a shame, but you grab his aft with both of your hands and you feel him stiffen and shiver, and when you press your spike up against his entrance you feel his whole body tighten up in anticipation. 

He's still so wet from before so you sink yourself in right to the hilt and you hear the long exhale of breath from him through his teeth. You pull out slow enough to let him recover, then you dig your fingers into his aft just to hear the sharp inhale as he tenses himself and then you thrust in hard and he gives this loud lovely involuntary gasp. You consider saying something to tease him, but Orion Pax supercop doesn't like dirty talk and there's a chance he might call the whole thing off. 

You keep driving into him, increasing in pace, and his moans get loud and shaky and he drops his chest to the bed and sticks his aft right out to grind at you as you fuck him. You let go of his aft with one hand to grab a hold of the back of his head and push his face into the bed, and he barks in indignance but ends up gasping when you thrust into him again. His hands scrabble to clutch at the bed on either side of his head and his erect spike steadily leaks precum onto the sheets. 

You know he's loving it, but he's not going to come like this. You take the hand that's not pushing the side of his face into the bed and reach around his stomach to grab the base of his spike. He gives a choked sound of surprise - he was probably so into it that he didn't even notice you move. You stroke him hard a few times to the rhythm of your thrusts and you feel his entire body go taught, and then he's coming, splattering pink transfluid onto the bed, and you really wish you could see his face right now. He comes down gasping, shivering through the aftershocks, and you help him through them, thrusting and pulling your hand in rhythm. 

Then he falls panting onto the bed and you pull out of him slowly as his valve spasms around you one more time and his shoulders twitch as he sits up and looks at you. His face is a mess, flushed and lips parted. 

He frowns at your still pressurized spike, wet with his fluids. "You didn't finish."

You look down and shrug. "I'll take care of it."

He squints at you as best as he can but doesn't offer anything and you don't expect him to. Next time maybe you'll fuck his mouth instead, but not tonight. You throw him one of the towels draped across the bedposts and he catches it in midair. "Same time next week?" You ask, grinning. 

He makes a face at you and grunts in assent as he starts to wipe himself off.


End file.
